


Держи себя в руках

by Grey_creature



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: Внеплановая течка случается у Марио Гетце, а в неприятности вляпывается Роберт Левандовски
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Bastian Schweinsteiger
Kudos: 3





	Держи себя в руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010086) by [gentianblue (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gentianblue). 



> Бета перевода: Grechesky Sphinx

Только вчера прошел второй матч с Барсой, и поскольку Пеп сказал, что явка на тренировку по желанию, по полю бродило не так уж много народа. Сейчас они отрабатывали легкий дриблинг в небольших группах, и в пару Роберту попал Марио. Яркое солнце приятно согревало и ласкало кожу, в воздухе плыл сладковатый цветочный запах, возможно, от ближайшего дерева. Роберт даже прикрыл глаза на мгновение, чтобы лучше ощутить завлекающий запах, понять, откуда же он. Надо найти дерево с такими ароматными цветами, и тогда он обязательно заставит Басти посадить такое же в их саду, и как невыразимо приятно будет просыпаться под чудесный аромат и заниматься любовью... Стоп, чего, куда?! Запах становился все сильнее, и мысли Роберта стекались уже в нижний отдел, и во время тренировки это было совсем не в тему. Это не цветочный запах, что-то в нем неправильное. Это... Ох ты ж...  
Тут его подергали за рукав, и в следующую секунду жалобный шепот Марио подтвердил худшее подозрение Роберта.  
\- Леви... Леви...  
Роберт развернулся, и при виде лихорадочного блеска в глазах Марио до него окончательно дошло - у того началась течка. Прямо в разгар долбаной тренировки. И течка явно мощная, раз уж даже до Роберта, беты, повязанного с одним из самых властных и ревнивых альф команды, докатились отголоски. Марио между тем вцепился ему в руку, и по всему телу Роберта прокатилась дрожь.  
\- Прости, извини, - пролепетал Марио и отдернул руку, тут же вцепившись ею же в собственные волосы. - Черт, что делать-то теперь?  
Роберт огляделся в поисках путей отступления. А вот фигу, раздевалки на другом краю поля, добежать можно и не успеть.  
\- Ну, если ты успокоишься, они могут и не заметить, как ты смоешься.  
Походу, это единственное решение — Марио сделает морду кирпичом и дойдет до Пепа, ни на кого не глядя и не дотрагиваясь. Может, и проскочит. Ману от легкого веяния феромонов точно ничего не заподозрит, рядом с ним топчется Бернат, он вообще омега, Хаби жестко повязанная бета, да и спокойный, как танк, по-любому тут бояться нечего, а вот Басти... Ой, бля, Бастиану же башню снесет!  
\- Леви, я мимо Басти не проскочу! - немедленно добавил паники в огонь Марио.  
\- Да знаю я! Расслабься немного, нарисую сейчас что-нибудь.  
Бастиан тем временем с интересом посмотрел в их сторону. Насколько хорошо он сейчас слышит запахи? Надо рисовать побыстрее, Роберт не был готов позволить ни Марио вляпаться в секс-неприятности, ни Бастиану вляпать его в них. Особенно учитывая, что Бастиан принадлежит только ему, ему! Феромоны от Марио летели уже аварийным выбросом, и Роберт начинал ревновать прямо где стоял, вот еще проблемы-то не хватало. Будучи бетой, сам Роберт не мог впасть в течку или в гон, но Басти-то очень даже мог, и когда у него начинался гон, на милые рассказы о пестиках и тычинках это совсем не походило.  
Марио тем временем проснулся:  
\- Леви, если ты его отвлечешь хоть ненадолго, я, наверное, успею...  
\- Ага. Ладно, - вздохнул Роберт и очень пожелал, чтобы Басти был спокоен во всех смыслах слова. - Вперед.  
Ну, чтобы привлечь внимание Басти, особо напрягаться не пришлось, достаточно было подойти на пару метров ближе. Пеп как раз закопался в айфон, так что Басти без проблем тоже подошел, причем той неспешной фирменной походкой в развалочку, по которой ясно было видно — Роберту вечером светит секс по-любому, даже без феромонного взрыва. Совсем хреново.  
\- Что такое, моя прелесть? Требуется помощь выполнить сложное упражнение?  
Окончательно смирившись с тяжелой сегодня судьбой, Роберт изо всех сил улыбнулся, краем глаза отследив, как Марио пробирается к раздевалкам.  
\- Доброго утра пожелать хотел.  
\- Ну, пожелать доброго и утра и ночи сможешь... - Басти заткнулся и застыл на месте буквально в метре от Роберта. Ну, хотя бы Марио уже добрался до Пепа, тут все будет норм, - ...дома.  
Роберт подмигнул, развернулся и попытался удрать за мячом, но это он размечтался — Басти поймал его за запястье и все, игра кончилась, их тела были завязаны друг на друга. Роберт кожей ощутил, как у Басти взлетает пульс, и волоски на шее встают дыбом.  
\- Детка, ты так хорошо пахнешь, - прорычал Басти, тон его голоса упал до нехорошего нижнего предела, и он резко дернул Роберта на себя. Понятно — Бастиан почувствовал тяжелый, сладкий запах Марио на Роберте, а не просто собственные слабые феромоны беты.  
\- Черт, что случилось... Да похрен, и так хорошо...  
Повезло, что никто не обратил внимания, как Бастиан обнял Роберта за плечи и зарылся лицом в волосы. Воздух уже загустел от выплеснутого альфой тестостерона, и вот теперь паниковать начал Роберт. Может, виноваты усталость после матча с Барсой и все последние проигрыши, но Басти просто на глазах терял контроль над своим телом. Поэтому Роберт силой оттолкнул альфу и прошипел:  
\- Вот так и будешь бегать до конца тренировки, понял?  
Развернулся и сбежал, не оглядываясь, пока Бастиан от изумления застыл столбом. Главное, не завести альфу еще сильнее, а то натуральный блондин, у него если тестостерон взлетел, то остальное уже опционально.  
Остаток тренировки был кошмарен. Пеп зачем-то решил, что и в футбол поиграть надо, и мало того, что сам Роберт был совершенно не в состоянии концентрироваться на игре, так приходилось следить еще и за Басти, который словно спятил, постоянно прыгал в жесткие ненужные подкаты и больше десятка раз вмазал по воротам с дальней дистанции.  
***  
Неким чудом они добрались до закрытой парковки, не поправ общественного порядка, но стоило им оказаться около их черной Ауди, как Роберта немедленно приложили об эту Ауди спиной, навалились и засунули в рот язык, видимо, посчитав это романтическим поцелуем. Бастиан прижался к нему пахом, вцепился в бедра так, что синяки ни на какую тренировку не спишешь, и с учетом внезапной страсти и мощной эрекции, Роберт начал подозревать нехорошее. Он с усилием повернул голову, глянул Басти в глаза и мрачно заключил, что его инстинкты по отношению к партнеру верны всегда. У Басти начался гон.  
Случалось это не так уж часто, зато когда случалось, страсть была столь впечатляющей, что Роберт едва с ней справлялся. Обычно требовалось не меньше пяти случек подряд только для того, чтобы звериная грубость Басти сменилась обычным поведением, и для беты это было офигенно сложно. Роберта, бету по рождению, гены к такому не готовили, зато возможность не плясать под гормоны всегда была кстати, а особенно в ситуациях как сейчас, когда контроль над телом и поведением был доступен только одному из них.  
Басти толкнулся бедрами и чуть не прикусил Роберта за шею. К счастью, сил, чтобы освободиться, пока хватало.  
\- Черта с два ты трахнешь меня на публике, - твердо сообщил Роберт со всей уверенностью, какую только смог облечь в слова. - А теперь убрал руки.  
В отчет получил нечленораздельное рычание, явно показывающее, что руки по доброй воле не уберут, и что Бастиан уже слишком глубоко свалился в гон, так что Роберт взял дело уже в свои руки, с силой отпихнул Басти и, игнорируя все протесты, запихал в машину. Бастиан, естественно, желал вести сам, а Роберт столь же естественно желал не убиться о первый же столб, так что грохнулся за руль, хотя его собственное тело уже начало отвечать на чужой гормональный взрыв, и в определенных местах уже было жарко и даже немного влажно.  
Двигатель заурчал, и, несмотря на недовольное порыкивание, преувеличенные вздохи, руку Бастиана, собственнически стискивающую бедро Роберта, и некоторое превышение скорости, они скоро оказались перед своим домом в целости и сохранности. Ступеньки крыльца Роберт перескочил через одну и успел открыть дверь до того, как Басти окончательно потеряет над собой контроль. До этого дня им вполне везло, и гон у Басти случался во время отпуска или в дни отдыха от тренировок, но сегодня это было крайне не вовремя. Роберт даже слегка разозлился на Марио, выбравшего настолько неудачный день для внеплановой течки.  
Ключ повернулся в замке, и они ввалились внутрь, отчаянно целуясь. Как только дверь за ними захлопнулась, Роберт тут же ощутил куда большую готовность согласиться на все, - за закрывающими их стенами его собственные границы слетели моментально. Инстинкты заставляли его подчиниться Бастиану, который и захлопнул за ними дверь и прижал Роберта к стене, вжимаясь лицом тому в шею, вбирая в себя запах партнера.  
\- Я хочу тебя, детка, - пробормотал он на ухо Роберту, уже запустив руки тому под джинсы и жадно лапая гладкую кожу.  
Гон Роберт ненавидел всем сердцем. Это сейчас Басти такой классный, весь страстный и возбужденный, только таким же он останется и через несколько часов, без капли усталости. Роберт будет валяться выжатой тряпочкой, а Басти будет трахать его снова и снова. Быть бетой тяжело... Но Басти — Басти стоил того. Басти стоил всего, что Роберт мог ему дать.  
Ремень упал на пол, пряжка звякнула, и руки Бастиана расстегнули молнию на джинсах Роберта. С себя Бастиан рубашку уже сорвал, и Роберт поцеловал его и попытался намекнуть на помедленнее. Провел Бастиану ладонями от запястий к плечам, обхватил лицо. Следующий поцелуй все равно больше походил на укус, как обычно, когда гормоны не интересовались, насколько им надо быть медленнее, и Бастиан расстегнул свои джинсы.  
\- Роберт, ты такой секси, я так хочу тебя трахнуть...  
Тогда трахни — Роберт едва удержался, чтобы не сказать вслух. Его разум беты все еще как-то работал, хотя и неохотно, а тело уже действовало, когда его рука оказалась в трусах Басти, просто сама по себе и без промедления. Он сделал лишь пару движений вверх-вниз, когда альфа оттолкнул его и сорвал с себя остатки одежды.  
\- Раздевайся, - прозвучало как приказ, и Роберт, необыкновенно покорный сейчас, сделал, как велели. И когда их более не разделяла ткань, Бастиан прижался к Роберту снова, мощный и жаркий, всем телом от плеч до кончиков пальцев на ногах.  
\- Кто твой альфа? - Бастиан резко прикусил Роберта за шею. - Роберт, кто твой альфа?  
\- Ты. Ты мой альфа.  
\- О да! Только я могу касаться твоего восхитительного члена, верно?  
\- Да, только ты!  
К этому моменту запах и феромоны уже настолько сшибали с ног, что Роберт едва удерживался в вертикальном положении, и хотя его тело беты не способно было дать достаточно смазки, он все равно ощущал себя более влажным, чем когда-либо. Бастиан начал ласкать его, гладить везде, говорить пошлости, и все это бросало Роберта к оргазму слишком быстро, а чтобы удовлетворить Басти, следовало продержаться дольше, намного дольше.  
\- Ммм, ты мой, моя сладкая прелесть.  
\- Безусловно.  
\- У тебя шикарное тело, детка, все парни в раздевалке мне завидуют. Ты идеален, и ты мой, только мой...  
Даже заходясь от возбуждения Басти всегда осыпал Роберта комплиментами. И все красивые слова только для него, для Роберта, и больше нет никого. Бастиан сходил с ума от желания, и он хотел Роберта, и это самое возбуждающее, что есть на земле — именно он, Роберт, настолько заводит Басти, одного из самых хладнокровных игроков, что тот просто ничего не соображает от страсти.  
\- Кровать, - кое-как выдохнул Роберт, только чтобы не кончить на месте. Если уж придется часами лежать под Басти, пока тот будет в угаре гона, то никак не на твердом деревянном полу или вообще стоять у стенки. Ему нужны мягкие подушки и гладкие простыни, чтобы было во что вцепиться, когда Бастиан ему вставит, когда они наконец-то займутся сексом. И сейчас он сам сгорал от желания.  
Бастиан просто вбил Роберта в матрас и навалился сверху, в этот раз целуя его ровно в кубики пресса и потом двигаясь чуть ниже, именно туда, куда Роберт сейчас очень хотел, чтобы его поцеловали. И когда Бастиан его все-таки поцеловал, облизнув головку члена, Роберт застонал и выдохнул:  
\- Басти...  
\- Хочешь? - прорычал Басти, открывая тюбик смазки. Роберт терпеть не мог искусственную смазку, потому что она была им нужна, сам он не мог без нее обойтись.  
\- Да! Пожалуйста, Басти...  
В ответ Басти облизал член Роберта снизу вверх и слегка прижал губами головку, а потом втиснул в Роберта сразу два смазанных пальца. Роберт уже начал умолять, но ему было все равно, он хотел намного больше, чем просто пальцы.  
\- Басти, давай же, вставь мне.  
Альфа хмыкнул вокруг его члена и взял в рот еще глубже, позволил Роберту вскинуть бедра в просьбе «еще».  
\- Басти, пожалуйста, мне нужно, ты мне нужен, - простонал Роберт ровно те слова, что могли наконец-то заставить Басти перейти к реальным действиям. Ему это действительно было уже нужно, нужен альфа, они нужны были друг другу. Бастиан выпрямился, потом наклонился, чтобы поцеловать уже в губы, и обхватил Роберта за бедро одной рукой, помогая себе другой.  
\- Ты мой, - пробормотал он, вставляя член и сглатывая с губ Роберта все стоны, от которых тот не смог удержаться, а потом дернул Роберта за другое бедро, заставив того скрестить ноги у себя на пояснице. - Я тебя трахну так, что ходить не сможешь.  
\- Да... Да, хорошо, давай. Двигайся, - выдохнул в ответ Роберт, и в этот раз подчинился Бастиан. Начал двигаться медленно, скользя внутри тела Роберта, растягивая и заполняя, вбивая все семь дюймов, кроме полусформировавшегося узла у основания члена. Роберт запрокинул голову, и оба застонали от удовольствия и облегчения.  
\- Черт, - рыкнул Басти и начал двигаться быстрее, сжимая пальцы на бедрах Роберта так, что там явно намечались синяки. - Нравится тебе?  
Роберт неразборчиво простонал в ответ и толкнулся Басти навстречу, поднимая бедра, пытаясь отдать столько же наслаждения, сколько сейчас получал.  
\- Говори, тебе нравится?  
\- Да, - сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Роберт и получил в награду жесткий болезненный поцелуй.  
Сейчас, когда гон был на пике, запах Бастиана стал особенно ярким, резким и забивающим ноздри, самой природой созданный, чтобы сводить несчастного партнера с ума. Простыня под Робертом уже намокла от пота, текшего с обоих ручьями, но Бастиан толкался внутри него как нужно, именно так, что Роберт от каждого толчка зажмуривался от наслаждения, и обоим было плевать. Роберта уже сводило судорогой, он извивался, насколько мог под Басти, корчился от болезненного удовольствия, от эйфории удовлетворенной похоти и пытался получить больше и больше.  
\- Если ты от меня залетишь, - идиотский гон порождал не менее идиотские вопросы, - ты выносишь мне детей?  
\- Я не могу залететь, - Роберт, черт побери, не долбаный омега, у него не больше сколько там, 3% вероятности залететь, и для этого еще необходим узел. Но сейчас оба они думали не мозгами.  
\- Роберт, ты ведь подаришь мне сильных детенышей? Подаришь, да?  
\- Да, обязательно, - честно говоря, даже Роберт в эту минуту вполне представлял себе бегающих в саду детей, его и Басти, все непослушные альфы, ну и, может быть, одна миленькая девочка-омега. - У всех будут светлые волосы и зеленые глаза... Как у их отца.  
\- Я хочу... чтобы были похожими на тебя, - Басти куснул его за подбородок. - Очаровательные мальчишки... с глазами... как море...  
Роберт уже не понимал, что тот говорит, работающие остатки мозга забила мысль о том, что Басти заставит его забеременеть, его мощный полный сил и жизни альфа даст новую жизнь, грубо и резко вбиваясь внутрь, и им обоим это нравилось.  
\- Роберт, я сейчас кончу. Ты кончишь для меня?  
Роберт заскулил и запрокинул голову, выгнулся навстречу волнам наслаждения, которыми наполнял его партнер, заполняя и ощущения, и разум, и сердце. И член Бастиана заполнял его тело, невыносимо приятно растягивая еще и еще, и еще... Черт, нет, это узел! Мысли все еще путались после оргазма, но даже в таком состоянии Роберт прекрасно осознавал, что узел — это слишком много.  
\- Басти, вынь его, Басти, хватит!  
Руки не слушались, но он все равно попытался оттолкнуть заведенного партнера. Бастиан один раз повязал его, всего один раз, но остаток того дня Роберт передвигался по стеночке. Он четко понимал, что не сможет принять узел, его тело не выдержит, он же не омега!  
\- Басти, вынь, я не смогу!  
Бастиан в ответ обхватил его за кисти, переплел пальцы и прижал к постели по обе стороны головы Роберта. Неостановимая похоть управляла его движениями, и Роберт сжал зубы, нет, нет, нет, вот черт!  
\- Бастиан! - от боли Роберт уже вскрикивал, в глазах вскипели слезы. Он впился ногтями в руки Басти, оставляя белые полумесяцы, а тем временем узел налился полностью, и Бастиан кончил, выплеснув первую порцию спермы. Роберт мог бы даже насладиться ощущением теплого, несущего жизнь семени внутри себя, но узел растягивал его слишком болезненно, и эта боль заглушала все чувства и желания.  
Через несколько минут Бастиан выровнял дыхание и отпустил руки Роберта, уткнувшись лицом тому в шею. Роберт извернулся и вытер с лица слезы, чтобы партнер не увидел. Он ненавидел быть уязвимым, хрупким, когда Бастиан смотрел на него, как на слабого жалкого омегу. Он же не Марио, в конце концов!  
Бастиан с явным удовольствием поставил ему засос на удобно подставленной шее, очевидно, успокаиваясь, так что Роберт глубоко вздохнул и приготовился к следующему раунду жесткого животного секса. Только его не случилось, просто по телу Басти прошла дрожь, и он начал медленно и нежно целовать Роберта в шею.  
\- Роберт, мне так жаль, - пробормотал он между поцелуями. - Прости меня, я не хотел причинить тебе боль, прости...  
Роберт поспешно сморгнул последние слезы и задумался, сильно удивившись. Во время гона у Басти полностью вышибало тормоза, но когда все кончалось, он всегда был до смешного нежен и полон обнимашек, словно извиняясь за предыдущую грубость. Так что если он уже сейчас извиняется... Неужто гон кончился?!  
\- Прости меня, прости, - повторял Бастиан в шею Роберту. Тот молчал, а потом обнял Бастиана и сжал руки покрепче.  
\- Хорошо, все хорошо, не надо извиняться. Я понимаю, что ты не мог остановиться.  
Они замолчали оба и лежали в полном молчании, и никто из них не хотел его прерывать. Наконец Роберт решился:  
\- Как ты, любовь моя?  
\- Все хорошо, - Бастиан поцеловал его в висок. - Спасибо тебе.  
Роберт вдохнул с облегчением - после узла он бы предпочел ничего в себя не совать еще очень долго. Но ему не давал покоя вопрос, почему гон кончился так быстро. Для такого мощного альфы, как Бастиан, одна случка в гоне практически ничто для удовлетворения, так что он все же поднял эту тему.  
\- Это было как-то быстро. Обычно тебе надо больше, ну... ты понимаешь.  
Бастиан напрягся и промолчал, только потерся щекой о щеку Роберта. Он явно не желал об этом говорить, Роберт прекрасно это понимал, но любопытство, погубившее кошку, не давало покоя и ему.  
\- Бастиан. Почему все так быстро закончилось?  
Бастиан наконец поднял голову, пригладил Роберту волосы около ушей, как той кошке, и признался:  
\- Потому что чем сильнее связь между партнерами, тем быстрее успокаивается альфа.  
\- И это означает... что мы стали ближе с прошлого раза?  
Бастиан неуверенно улыбнулся, слегка покраснел и отвел глаза.  
\- С того раза, как я кое-что понял.  
Роберт даже не понял, как он решился спросить, но все же решился, в связи с чем испытал за себя гордость.  
\- И что ты понял?  
Повисло долгое молчание, прежде чем Бастиан почти нечленораздельно признался:  
\- Что я люблю тебя.  
Сердце Роберта пропустило удар, ну или пять, он все равно не считал.  
\- Правда?  
Бастиан кивнул, на этот раз встретив взгляд Роберта, и Роберт солнечно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Он даже не поверил, что произнес это, и еще менее поверил, что это произнес Басти, его партнер, его альфа. И тут Роберт расхохотался, свободный и счастливый, и настолько влюбленный, что даже впавший в течку прямо посреди долбаной тренировки Марио теперь казался не таким уж полным придурком.


End file.
